August Rush Final Alternativo
by Liuny
Summary: August Rush. "Y allí estaba Él, consumido por la alegría, mirando a sus padres aún sin saberlo... intuyendo que todo, de ahora en adelante; sería como aquella rapsodia... simplemente, perfecto".


**August Rush**

_Final alternativo…_

_**A/N:** Porque, cuando la película terminó, yo tenía el corazón en la mano, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, tristeza y alegría, y allí todo se detuvo... y yo ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¡No puede ser! No creo que sea tan bueno como la película, y tal vez la dañe pero, no podía quedarme con esto dentro.  
_

1

Antes de terminar el concierto los escalofríos en su espalda lo obligaron a voltear. Su mirada recayó en dos personas, que se encontraba en primera fila tomadas de la mano observándole. Era aquel hombre que le había dado el consejo y la fuerza para librase de las garras de aquel explotador de niños, llamado Wizard. El hombre que le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. La orquesta culminó si la necesidad de su dirección, era simplemente… _perfecto_, como sería todo de ahora en adelante… perfecto.

Cuando bajó del estrato, comenzó a deshacerse del traje que le habían alquilado para la presentación. Su júbilo superaba cualquier emoción que hubiese sentido en algún momento de su vida. Ni siquiera se comparaba al momento en el que descubrió, _la música_. Nada en su vida superaría en conglomerado de emociones que le embargaban y le cortaban la respiración.

Sentía ganas de llorar, tenía que exteriorizar de alguna manera todo lo que sentía. ¿Y qué podía hacer, si no llorar? Su escape era la música, pero, estaba en un lugar lejano, que podía alcanzar al siguiente día y no en el instante… sus padres habían estado allí de alguna manera con él, en su corazón, observándole, apoyándole, comprendiendo su sufrimiento, más que eso, compartiéndolo…

Observó al señor Jeffrie, mirarle con emoción, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, sentía todo aquello como la misma música que los versados instrumentistas habían acabado de interpretar para el mundo, para su madre y su padre… sólo de recordarlo, volvían los escalofríos y comenzaba a temblar…

— Evan… —Un saludo sencillo y cálido.

— ¡Señor Jeffrie! —Un grito lleno de adrenalina y felicidad, que llegó acompañado de un maravilloso abrazo, lleno de emociones reunidas y contenidas…

— No sabes cuánto me alegra volverte a ver…

— A mí también —Respondió el pequeño, igual de emocionado. En ese momento, la adrenalina que recorría su sangre comenzaba a decaer, y la euforia que había sentido, comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando un extraño vacío y una desazón que amenazaba con destruirlo todo.

— ¡He encontrado a tu madre! —Esa simple declaración, había hecho que el corazón de Evan se detuviera y volviera a latir con más fuerza, dejándole en shock. Sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, se dejó caer en el piso, y comenzó a convulsionar en llanto, como el pequeño niño que era. ¡Alabado fuera el señor! ¡Había encontrado a su madre! Su madre lo había encontrado, su música la había llevado hasta él, estaba seguro de ello.

— ¡Señor Jeffrie! —El niño y el aludido voltearon para ver quién le había llamado. Era una mujer hermosa, o así la vio Evan. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía desde la ventana de su orfanato, su cabello eran como las cuerdas más hermosas de un Stradivarius, mientras que sus ojos, deslumbraban todo a su paso llenos de sentimientos que la harían explotar de un momento a otro. A su lado, se encontraba su salvador… aquel hombre al que consideraría de ahora en adelante su ángel protector. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo si no sonreír un tanto triste, desde el piso, dónde se encontraba tratando de regularse. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tierna, familiar… En ese momento pudo volver a escuchar la música que lo había guíado hasta aquel lugar, aquella melodía que cantaba la luna y le había incitado, arrullándole a ir por su destino.

— Señor Novak… eh, señor… umm…

— Louis… Louis Connelly… —Se presentó por sí mismo, dándole la mano al hombre moreno.

— ¿Es Él? ¿Evan? —Preguntó la mujer, rompiendo las formalidades, no podía soportar el momento, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, ahora, lo demandaba en ese preciso instante.

— Evan… —Nombró el afroamericano.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió con el corazón en la mano.

— Te presento a tu madre… Leyla Novak…

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi niño! —Gimió mitad dolor, mitad alegría, yendo sin más dilación a abrazar a su primogénito, aquel niño que había esperado por once años, quince meses y dieciséis días…

— ¿Ma… mamá?

— ¡Si Evan! ¡Sí! Perdóname cielo, lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón de dios, perdóname, perdóname, pequeño… —Pero no había nada que perdonar que no hubiese sido perdonado ya…

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —Preguntó en total desconcierto Louis.

— ¡Tenemos! —Soltó de una la mujer llena de lágrimas. ¿¡Ese hombre era su padre!? Suspiró sintiendo que podía desmayarse. ¡Tenía un papá y una mamá! Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, desesperado, aferrándose a los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Leyla! —Exclamó eufórico, yendo a abrazar a la mujer, quién lo recibió en sus brazos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Louis! —¿Qué más emocionante que aquello? Sonrió complacido al ver a sus padres, besándose. ¿Al final había tenido razón? Simplemente se habían perdido el uno del otro… sólo necesitaban la _música _para reencontrarse, nada más que eso. Él también lloraba histérico, aquel hombre que parecía hundido en la desesperación, de repente parecía encontrar de nuevo su rumbo, su camino. Rebosante de emoción.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía una hermosa madre, un padre que lo amaba, aún sin saber de su existencia, y había esperado toda su vida, por aquel momento… su sonrisa se ensanchó en completo éxtasis. Siempre estuvo en lo correcto, la música que las estrellas habían tocado inequívocamente para él, vaticinándole el final perfecto, para aquella historia perfecta, se descubría ante él, llenándole de dicha y alegría.

Su padre lo abrazó con más fuerza que la que le había abrazado su madre, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que bullía en su interior y era incapaz de poner en palabras. Pero, era inútil, no hacía falta, podía sentirlo, aún en la distancia…

Salieron del estadium improvisado, tomados de la mano. Evan se conducía por primera vez en los brazos de su padre. Quería todo de ellos, todo lo que pudieran ofrecerle Él lo tomaría. Su amor, su cariño, su dignidad… Él a cambio, les entregaría eso y mucho más. Por fin veía su futuro brillar, su sino de vida se abría claro y lumbrada… sólo tenía que confiar y caminar en él con los ojos cerrados.

Un año después… un niño de penetrantes ojos azules y una inmensa sonrisa impresionada en sus labios, caminaba, alejándose de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de música del mundo. Allí, agarrados de la mano, se encontraban tres personas… Su mamá, su papá y, se acercó para acariciar tiernamente el vientre 

hinchado y perfectamente redondeado de su progenitora, dónde se encontraba el cuarto integrante de su familia y que pronto nacería.

Su padre lo abrazó, alzándolo como siempre hacía, y su madre se apoyó en él, para seguir cruzando las calles del Central Park…, dónde todo había comenzado, bajo la danza de la luna, y un arco que reconocería aquella historia de vida que había sucedido…

**TBC**


End file.
